


EXO Rectoverso

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fantasy, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Rectoverso
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Rectoverso adalah dua sisi citra/gambar yang terpisah namun memiliki satu kesatuan yang menyeluruh.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Kumpulan 6 cerita EXO berdasarkan MV MAMA. Warning inside. </p><p>Last Chapter  is updated, so...enjoy it! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bergerak dan Menggerakkan

**Author's Note:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment. The members aren’t mine, but God and themselves. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.
> 
> EXO Rectoverso © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Warning: Canon!MAMA, (maybe) OOC, Shonen-ai, couple berdasarkan hubungan kekuatan elemen di MV MAMA, pendek, dsb.

**[1] Bergerak dan Menggerakkan**

* * *

Kaki Kai tidak bergerak, tetapi ia berpindah tempat. Molekulnya tubuhnya bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya saat otaknya memberi perintah untuk berteleportasi. Kekuatan teleportasi membuatnya menjadi seperti hantu.

Kaki Luhan tidak bergerak, tetapi bola-bola kristal dihadapannya melayang dan berpindah tempat. Otaknya memerintahkan bola-bola kristal tersebut untuk mengikuti alur gerak jemarinya. Kemampuan telekinetis Luhan menjadi penggerak semua benda solid.

 

* * *

 

Ketika mereka berdua bertemu dalam satu ruangan yang gelap, Kai menyeringai pada pemuda berwajah imut itu. Luhan mengernyit aneh saat suara bas Kai terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

_“Apa kau bisa memindahkanku?”_

_“Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Kai? Cepat beritahu yang lain! Dunia dalam bahaya!”_ Dengan panik, Luhan menyampaikan semua bayangan kata yang berkelabat dalam bola kristal yang digerakkannya, lalu menyampaikannya lewat telepati. Namun jawaban yang diterimanya—

_“Seharusnya kau bisa memindahkanku sebelum dunia hancur, Lu.”_

_‘Anak ini bodoh atau pura-pura tidak mendengar sih?’_ Gerutu Luhan dalam hati. Ia menghela napas—menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak melempar Kai dengan bola-bola kristal.

_“Kita berbeda, Kai! Kau bergerak dan aku yang menggerakkan! Mana bisa aku memindahkanmu kalau kau berpindah  secepat cahaya?”_

Kai tersenyum sekilas, Obsidiannya beradu dengan obsidian Luhan. _“Jika aku memilih untuk tidak bergerak, apa kau mau memindahkanku ke dalam pikiranmu? Kau tidak tahu kan kalau kita itu sebenarnya satu?”_

Kini Luhan mengerti maksud pernyataan Kai—sampai-sampai jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. _Sangat mengerti_.

_“Kau pilih pergi dari sini dan beritahu yang lain, atau aku lempar dengan bola-bola kristal ini?“_

Jawaban Kai hanyalah seringai yang terulas sebelum asap hitam mengepul dan tubuhnya menghilang lebih cepat dari kedipan mata.

.

.

[Selesai]

.

.


	2. Yin dan Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Rectoverso adalah dua sisi citra/gambar yang terpisah namun memiliki satu kesatuan yang menyeluruh.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Kumpulan 6 drabble EXO berdasarkan MV MAMA. Warning inside.  
> Chapter 2 is updated! Enjoy it! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment. The members aren’t mine, but God and themselves. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.
> 
> EXO Rectoverso © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Warning: Canon!MAMA, (maybe) OOC, Shonen-ai, couple berdasarkan hubungan kekuatan elemen di MV MAMA, pendek, dsb.

**[2] Yin dan Yang**

* * *

Dirinya adalah Yin. Chanyeol, sang Yin, berpijak di dunia atas. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas, memanggil elemennya yang membakar malam gelap gulita dunia atas. Phoenix mengembangkan sayapnya dan api berkobar menyelimuti dirinya.  

Yang menunggu kabar seseorang di dunia bawah; tepatnya melayang di langit dunia bawah. Kris menyadari dirinya adalah Yang—elemen yang bertentangan dengan Yin. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia merentangkan tangannya, memanggil naga yang tertidur dalam dirinya.

Pada saat Chanyeol memanggil phoenix, pikirannya terkoneksi dengan seseorang di dunia bawah, _“Kris, kau harus bertindak cepat! Dunia dalam bahaya!”_  

Di waktu yang bersamaan, satu bulu phoenix jatuh ke dunia bawah. Bulu yang tersulut api itu melayang di langit penghubung dunia atas dan dunia bawah.

 

* * *

 

Di dunia bawah, Kris menatap bulu phoenix yang kini berada di telapak tangannya. Ia membaca pesan yang dibawa oleh seseorang di dunia atas dan membalasnya,

_“Bukan hanya aku, Chanyeol. Tapi **kita**. **Kita** adalah satu.”_

Pesan dalam pikirannya terbang bersama bulu phoenix yang kembali melayang ke dunia atas. Tak lama kemudian, elemen naga miliknya bertatap muka dengan phoenix di langit penghubung dunia atas dan dunia bawah. Kris tersenyum sekilas melihat elemennya dan elemen Chanyeol bertemu sebagai tanda persetujuan.

_‘Karena untuk mencapai keseimbangan, Yang tidak lengkap tanpa adanya Yin.’_

Di dunia atas, Chanyeol memamerkan cengiran lebarnya saat elemennya bertatap wajah dengan elemen Kris. Sekarang ia yakin bahwa dirinya dan Kris adalah satu kesatuan.

**.**

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s note: 
> 
> Saya pernah baca di tumblr orang kalau Yin itu energi negatif (yang disimbolkan dengan phoenix), sementara Yang itu energi positif (yang disimbolkan dengan naga china/liong). Yinyang itu simbol keseimbangan hidup dalam filosofi China. Semoga fanfic ini nyambung dengan tema rectoverso yang saya angkat... (Soalnya arti rectoverso kalau dipisah: recto artinya sisi kanan dan verso artinya sisi kiri)
> 
> Dan... saya agak kurang nge-feel sama KrisYeol. Maaf kalo gak berasa hubungannya... :’(
> 
> Komen (lagi)? XD
> 
> Jeritan hati: AKHIRNYA EXO COMEBACK JUGAAAA~ XDDDDD  
> XOXOXOXO


	3. Cahaya dan Kehidupan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment. The members aren’t mine, but God and themselves. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.
> 
> EXO Rectoverso © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Warning: Canon!MAMA, (maybe) OOC, Shonen-ai, couple berdasarkan hubungan kekuatan elemen di MV MAMA, pendek, dsb.

**[3] Cahaya dan Kehidupan**

* * *

Cermin merupakan medium pemantulan cahaya sekaligus alat penghubung penghuni dunia yang berbeda.

Baekhyun selalu berdiri di depan sebuah meja dengan cermin persegi setengah badan yang berada di ruang santainya.  Entah untuk sekedar menyakinkan dirinya selalu terlihat tampan ataupun melihat apakah penampilannya sudah sempurna. Awalnya ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa cermin bisa digunakan untuk melihat belahan jiwanya—belahan jiwa yang kekuatannya memiliki kesatuan dengan kekuatannya.

Sampai pada suatu malam, ia tanpa sengaja menembakkan cahaya dari tangannya ke cermin itu. Cermin yang seharusnya memantulkan cahaya malah merefleksikan bayangan lain yang membuat mata sipitnya membelalak. Cermin itu menampilkan sosok pemuda berlesung pipi yang menggerakkan tangannya ke arah anggrek yang sudah layu, kemudian anggrek layu tersebut menjadi segar kembali secara perlahan. Gerakan tangan itulah yang membuat mata sipit Baekhyun dipaksakan melotot maksimum.

_‘Dia... seorang penyembuh?’_

Ketika pemuda berlesung pipi itu mendekat ke arahnya, Baekhyun berlari menjauh sehingga cermin itu menjadi hitam dan kembali merefleksikan bayangan dirinya.

Tapi bukan Byun Baekhyun jika ia tidak penasaran. Momen itu kembali terulang, tapi tidak untuk endingnya. Ia berkenalan dengan pemuda berlesung pipi dan hanya mendapatkan identitas nama (kalau tidak salah namanya Lay) dan senyum manis yang memperlihatkan lesung di pipi kanannya.

 

* * *

 

Kali ini Baekhyun mendapat kabar buruk.  Dua dunia akan hancur jika para pemilik elemen dunia atas dan dunia bawah tidak bertindak cepat.

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menembakkan cahayanya ke arah ‘cermin portal’—begitulah sebutan pemuda bermata sipit itu untuk cermin favoritnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, karena cerrmin itu merefleksikan pemuda berlesung pipi... yang bertatapan muka dengan dirinya. Baekhyun sempat mencoba bersikap tenang, tapi gagal total.

“Lay! Apa kau—“ Kalimat Baekhyun yang diucapkan tergesa-gesa itu diputus oleh Lay.

“Aku sudah tahu, Baekhyun,” Pemuda itu kembali memamerkan lesung pipinya, “Dunia akan hancur jika kita tetap terpisah. Dan aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu.”  

Obsidian Baekhyun kini beradu tatap dengan obsidian Lay. “Jika kita bersatu, dunia tidak akan hancur. Benar begitu?” ungkitnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat sosok Lay dengan senyum yang lembut—bukan senyum untuk formalitas. “Aku adalah penyembuh, penompang kehidupan. Dan separuh nyawa kehidupan ada pada elemen cahaya.”

Baekhyun berjanji dalam hati;  ia akan selalu memantau Lay dari cermin itu, memastikan bahwa Lay selalu baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note: Dan ini jadinya ficlet ya~ #gakkonsisten *dihajar massa* Habisnya kalo dibikin drabble malah gak dapet feel-nya~  
> Not offense bila kekuatan Baekhyun sama Lay itu saling berkaitan. Karena kehidupan di bumi ditopang oleh sinar matahari. XD  
> Okay, mari ber-XOXO sambil nunggu teaser EXO~ XDD  
> Now, mind to give me a comment? XD  
> P.S.: Saya janji pada diri saya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan kumpulan fanfic ini jika teaser EXO sudah di upload~ XD


	4. Air dan Es

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Rectoverso adalah dua sisi citra/gambar yang terpisah namun memiliki satu kesatuan yang menyeluruh.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Kumpulan 6 cerita EXO berdasarkan MV MAMA. Warning inside.  
> Chapter 4 is updated, so... enjoy it! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment. The members aren’t mine, but God and themselves. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.
> 
> EXO Rectoverso © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Warning: Canon!MAMA, (maybe) OOC, Shonen-ai, couple berdasarkan hubungan kekuatan elemen di MV MAMA, pendek, dsb.

**[4] Air dan Es**

* * *

Suho dan Baekhyun tinggal serumah dalam satu rumah mewah bernuansa Eropa modern tanpa penghuni tiga hari yang lalu. Semua fasilitas yang ada di rumah itu menjadi hak milik yang digunakan secara bergantian.

Ada pengecualian hak milik untuk satu cermin persegi yang berada di ruang santai dan satu cermin persegi lainnya di ujung lorong lantai dasar.  Baekhyun menjadi pemilik sah cermin di ruang santai dan Suho pun memilih cermin yang tersisa.

Suho memang tidak senarsis Baekhyun—yang selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk bercermin.  Sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri membelakangi cermin hanya untuk membentuk bola air dari kedua telapak tangannya. Bola air itu semakin membesar hingga seukuran bola sepak. Merasa bola air itu terlalu besar, pemuda berwajah tampan itu memecah bola air itu menjadi dua bagian. Ia mengukir yinyang dengan air bak melukis di udara dengan air sebagai catnya.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran Suho; ia mengumpulkan air yang terpecah tadi menjadi bola air yang utuh, lalu menumpahkannya pada cermin yang dibelakanginya selama dua jam.

 

* * *

 

Dunia atas dan dunia bawah selalu terkoneksi satu sama lain. Seorang pemuda berpipi bulat menyadari ada tetesan air yang jatuh di atas telapak tangannya. Ia pun meraba simbol kristal salju di dada kirinya, sementara batinnya menjerit,  

_‘Aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu, Suho!’_

“Xiumin! Ada apa? Kenapa kau—“

Lay tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena hawa dingin membungkamnya untuk berteriak. Semua ruangan dirambati oleh bunga es, semuanya membeku saat bisikan dari bibir getir Xiumin terlontar dengan mulusnya,

**“Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?”**

* * *

Suho menatap cermin dengan butiran-butiran air yang menempel di permukaannya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum tangan kanannya mengusap butiran air itu. sepasang obsidian sabitnya membelalak saat melihat cermin itu tidak lagi merefleksikan bayangannya, tapi seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

“Xiumin?” tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

“Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Suho,” jawab Xiumin dengan wajah dihiasi cengiran khasnya. "sudah lama ya kita tidak bertatap muka seperti ini." 

Sebenarnya Suho senang bisa bertemu dengan pemuda pemilik elemen es itu, tapi hal ini terasa aneh baginya. “Bagaimana kita bisa terhubung? Bukankah kita sekarang berbeda dunia?” 

“Koneksi kita sebagai zat yang sama telah menghubungkan kita. Aku adalah fase bekumu, Suho,” Senyum manis Xiumin makin membuat pipi gembulnya mengembang,  “Jangan putuskan koneksimu ya! Teruslah memainkan elemenmu, maka aku akan menemuimu.”

Suho tersenyum lembut; tangan kanannya mengeluarkan  bola air kecil yang terus membesar hingga setelapak tangannya.  “Tentu saja.” balasnya. Xiumin pun membalas dengan seukir senyuman sebelum ia beranjak dari cermin itu.

Saat cermin itu merefleksikan bayangannya, Suho menumpahkan kembali air di telapak tangannya ke cermin.

**.**

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note: Oke, maaf endingnya rada gaje TTATT saya masih rempong sama tugas akhir praktikum biokimia dan PPT fisik terapan~ DX 
> 
> Oke, fix berarti WB saya sudah mulai berkurang. TAPI KENAPA HARUS ADA UAS DUA MINGGU LAGI? #nangis
> 
> Tapi tenang aja, saya akan menyelesaikan kumpulan fanfic ini (karena ini project saya). Saya juga ingin publish satu fanfic untuk Suho pas tanggal 22 Mei, dan update (tapi saya gak janji) Exoplanet Games sebelum saya berkubang untuk UAS~
> 
> Komen? XD


	5. Petir dan Bumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Rectoverso adalah dua sisi citra/gambar yang terpisah namun memiliki satu kesatuan yang menyeluruh.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Kumpulan 6 cerita EXO berdasarkan MV MAMA. Warning inside. 
> 
> Chapter 5 is updated! Enjoy it! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment. The members aren’t mine, but God and themselves. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.
> 
> EXO Rectoverso © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Warning: Canon!MAMA, (maybe) OOC, hints shonen-ai, couple berdasarkan hubungan kekuatan elemen di MV MAMA, pendek, dsb.

**[5] Petir dan Bumi**

* * *

Petir datang dari langit kelabu dengan kecepatan per sekon, menyambar yang paling dekat dengan dirinya atau menyambar tanah.

Chen menunggu di dunia atas. Semenjak kedatangan Kai yang menyampaikan kabar bahwa dunia sebentar lagi akan hancur jika 12 legenda tidak bersatu, ia melihat frekuensi  petir menyambar tanah pasir semakin sering. Kalajengking yang awalnya hanya terlihat satu dua ekor, kini keluar bergerombol dari sarangnya di bawah tanah. Pemuda pemilik senyum ramah itu pun tersenyum simpul dan berbisik, 

_“Ternyata kau pun juga mendapat pesan yang sama juga ya Soo...”_

* * *

 Kyungsoo berdiri tegak di atas permukaan tanah beraspal. Ia menatap langit hitam pekat dan petir yang menyambar ternyata bukan sebagai pertanda hujan akan datang. 

_“Kyungsoo, apa kabar? Lama ya kita tidak bertemu.”_

“Chen?” Nada suara Kyungsoo menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan mendengar suara yang menyapa telinganya—antara ia hanya berhalusinasi atau itu benar-benar suara Chen. "Apa itu kau?"

 _Ctar!_ Satu petir menyambar tanah lagi. Suara Chen kembali berdengung di telinga Kyungsoo.

 _“Ya, ini aku,”_ Terdengar suara tawa dari asal sambaran petir, _“aku senang akhirnya kita bisa terhubung lagi.”_

Tapi Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. “Dunia kita berbeda, Chen. Bagaimana caranya kita berkoneksi satu sama lain?”

Satu petir yang besar menyambar dan bergemuruh. _“Kita menginjak bumi yang sama, makanya elemen kita bisa terkoneksi satu sama lain.”_

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng, Chen ternyata tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya. “Maksudku bagaimana cara kita bertatap muka, bukan hanya transfer suara.”

Terdengar gemuruh petir yang melemah. _“Oh.”_  balas Chen. Jeda beberapa detik kemudian petir menyambar lagi,   _“Nanti aku pikirkan bagaimana caranya.”_

Setelah tidak ada petir yang menyambar, Kyungsoo meloncat dan menghentakkan kakinya. Hentakan itu mengakibatkan terjadinya gempa bumi radius 1 km yang menggetarkan apapun di sekitarnya. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menatap bagian bawah tanah yang retak hasil hentakannya tadi. Ia berharap pesan dalam pikirannya tersampaikan.

_‘Itu pesanku, Chen. Aku ingin tahu apa balasanmu.’_

* * *

 Di dunia atas, Chen melihat tanah beraliran listrik tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu tangan kanannya meraba tanah beraliran listrik tersebut. Satu getaran tanah menyentaknya disertai dengan suara Kyungsoo yang familiar di telinganya.

_“Bagaimana? Apakah kita bisa bertatap muka langsung?”_

Chen melemparkan pandangannya pada petir yang menyambar sebuah pohon yang kering dan menghanguskan seluruh tubuh pohon itu. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, menandakan ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tangan kanannya kini dialiri listrik dan mengalirkan petir ke tanah pasir itu, disertai dengan pesan yang baru saja didapatnya dari fenomena petir.

_“Mungkin raga kita tidak bisa bertemu secara langsung, tapi elemen kita adalah satu kesatuan. Jika aku tidak bisa meraihmu, aku akan mencari benda yang terdekat denganmu yang bisa kuraih agar aku bisa tetap menyalurkan energiku kepadamu.”_

**.**

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note: 
> 
> Jujur aja, awalnya saya gak berniat nulis ChenD.O sepanjang itu. Mungkin bawaan saya yang lagi hepi, sebentar lagi tugas-tugas kuliah selesai~ Yeiy! XD
> 
> Yah, maaf ya agak random cara komunikasi Chen dengan D .O (saya lebih suka manggil D.O dengan nama Kyungsoo, btw). Hanya cara komunikasi itu yang terlintas di benak saya. Yah, semoga bisa dimengerti.
> 
> Oh, oke. Satu chapter lagi. Dan saya masih bingung ngehubungin kekuatan Sehun dengan Tao~ Padahal deadline-nya besoook~ DX
> 
> Oke, sebelum saya menggila di sini... boleh minta komen? :3


	6. Angin dan Waktu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Rectoverso adalah dua sisi citra/gambar yang terpisah namun memiliki satu kesatuan yang menyeluruh.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Kumpulan 6 cerita EXO berdasarkan MV MAMA. Warning inside.  
> The last chapter is updated! Enjoy it! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SM Entertainment. The members aren’t mine, but God and themselves. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.
> 
> EXO Rectoverso © Eka Kuchiki
> 
> Warning: Canon!MAMA, (maybe) OOC, hints shonen-ai, couple berdasarkan hubungan kekuatan elemen di MV MAMA, pendek, dsb.

**[6] Angin dan Waktu**

* * *

Angin selalu berpacu dengan waktu. Waktulah yang dapat menundukkan angin.

Tao selalu melihat arah angin berhembus. Jika ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada satu titik, waktu berhenti. Objek di depannya bergeming di tempat, menunggu sampai efek penghenti waktu si pengendali waktu habis.

Walaupun Tao adalah salah satu legenda dengan kemampuan terkuat—setelah Luhan dan Kai tentunya,  ia merasa kekuatannya membuatnya merasa kesepian. Selama ini ia kebingungan mencari siapakah belahan jiwa[1]nya.  Siapa yang menjadi verso jika ia menjadi recto?

Tao terus memainkan pedangnya, mengayunnya dengan luwes. Kelopak-kelopak sakura[2] bergeming di udara, membiarkan pedang sang pengendali waktu menebasnya. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu terus menebas udara, kelopak sakura, dan memainkan waktu;  berharap dengan cara seperti itu ia bisa merasakan keberadaan belahan jiwanya.

 

* * *

 

Sehun masih bergeming di kursinya, memandangi gurun dan langit kelabu dengan mimik muka datar. Ia bosan berada di tempat ini, namun dunianya hanyalah gurun yang tidak panas seperti ini.

Obsidian Sehun membelalak ketika ia menemukan asap hitam yang melayang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Asap itu pun menampakkan sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok dengan baju serba hitam, warna kulit yang lebih gelap daripada kulitnya, dan sapaan, "Halo, Sehun." yang diucapkan dengan suara bas.

“Kai?” tanya Sehun dengan nada tidak percaya.

Kai menatap mata Sehun lurus. “Dunia akan hancur, Sehun. Kau harus cepat-cepat menemukan belahan jiwamu.” katanya dengan cepat tanpa jeda.

Sehun ternganga mendengar pernyataan Kai dan membuatnya memberondongi Kai dengan pertanyaan, “Hei! Kenapa dunia hancur? Dan siapa be—“

Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Kai melambaikan tangannya lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkannya. “Aku harus menemui yang lainnya. Dah Sehun!”

 _Plop_. Sang teleporter menghilang dari pandangannya. Sehun berteriak kesal dengan sikap seenaknya Kai—yang membuatnya kebingungan seperti ini,  

“Hoi! Kai sinting! Aku kan belum selesai bicara!” 

Karena kekesalan yang tidak terbendung, Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan cepat. Angin kencang membawa pasir dan melewati tubuhnya begitu saja. Ia mengayunkan tangannya lagi dengan cepat, dan angin yang berada di sekitarnya menyatu menjadi angin tornado yang membawa pasir- pasir serta seekor kupu-kupu[3] berwarna hitam dengan corak berwarna jingga.

 Sehun mengernyit dahinya—menyadari ada yang tidak beres. _‘Sejak kapan ada kupu-kupu di padang pasir?’_ batinnya bingung.

Saat Sehun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, kupu-kupu itu mendekati telapak tangannya. Ia memandangi kupu-kupu aneh itu, lalu berkata, “Siapapun yang melihatmu, katakan padanya ada seseorang yang menunggunya di dunia yang berseberangan. Ia seorang pengendali udara. Jika ia bisa mendengar suaraku, berarti ia adalah belahan jiwaku.”

Setelah Sehun selesai berucap, kupu-kupu itu meninggalkan telapak tangannya dan menerobos angin buatannya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya;  ia merasa menjadi orang idiot sedunia.

_‘Aku pasti sudah gila.’_

* * *

Awalnya pandangan mata Tao hanya menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan ke bawah. Saat pandangannya tidak lagi menemukan kelopak sakura yang masih mengambang di udara, obsidiannya malah menemukan seekor kupu-kupu bersayap hitam dengan corak berwarna jingga.

 _‘Darimana kupu-kupu itu?’_   batinnya bingung.

Kali ini Tao tidak berminat menghentikan waktu, ia memilih mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan membiarkan kupu-kupu itu mendekati telapak tangannya. Serentetan suara bergaung dalam kepala Tao dan membuat perasaan galaunya lenyap. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengulas senyum simpul, lalu menyampaikan balasannya pada kupu-kupu itu,

“Sampaikan padanya kalau aku adalah pengendali waktu. Katakan juga padanya bahwa saat angin berlari, ada waktu yang menyertainya. Seperti aku yang akan menunggu hari di mana diriku dapat bertemu dengannya.”

Seakan mengerti pesan yang diberikan oleh Tao, kupu-kupu itu beranjak dari telapak tangannya dan menembus dimensi lain. Tao menatap kepergian kupu-kupu itu, dan ia mulai mengerti maksud kedatangan kupu-kupu itu.

_Bahwa dunia yang berbeda tidak dapat memisahkan hubungan dua belahan jiwa._

**.**

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catatan:  
> [1] Belahan jiwa di sini bukan berarti pasangan hidup. Kalau melihat dari cerita sebelumnya, belahan jiwa di sini menyatakan korespondensi antara pemilik kekuatan satu dengan pemilik kekuatan lainnya. 
> 
> [2] Iya, saya tahu yang di MV MAMA kelopak di bagian Tao’s scene itu lebih mirip kelopak bunga mawar putih. Namun secara logika, kelopak mawar itu gak mungkin mudah lepas dari mahkotanya hanya dengan ditiup angin, makanya saya ganti jadi kelopak sakura. XD
> 
> [3] Selain karena alasan di MV MAMA Tao dan Sehun ‘berkomunikasi’ lewat kupu-kupu, kupu-kupu itu emang selalu menjadi simbol perantara antar dunida yang berbeda dimensi. Tolong ralat kalau saya salah.
> 
> Eka’s Note: Oke, silakan rajam saya karena fanfic keenam ini rada gaje dan maksa.... #nangis
> 
> Seperti kata Amusuk di komen chapter 5, kekuatan Tao tidak bisa dikorespondensi dengan kekuatan apapun, termasuk kekuatan Sehun. Tapi SM dengan semena-menanya menjodohkan dua kekuatan tersebut dengan perantara kupu-kupu. -_- Yeu... mentang-mentang Tao sama Sehun magnae di subgrup EXO-M dan EXO-K. -_-
> 
> Oke, EXO Rectoverso sudah selesai~ XD Akhirnya, proyek saya ini berhasil! ^_^
> 
> Komen lagi? XD
> 
> P.S.: Makasih banyak buat Amusuk yang udah baca + komen disetiap chapter fanfic ini~ XOXO~ XDDD


End file.
